1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology that controls a vehicle by use of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally known are a remote starter that controls starting of a driving apparatus such as an engine or a motor of user's vehicle, and a remote door lock system that controls locking and unlocking of doors of user's vehicle, by use of a mobile terminal. By use of these technologies, a user can start the driving apparatus or can lock or unlock the doors, of user's vehicle that is away from the user. Therefore, in an example, the user can turn on an air conditioner to control the temperature of the vehicle cabin to be appropriate before the user gets in user's vehicle. In another example, the user can open or close the doors of user's vehicle without inserting a key in the vehicle. Known these days is a remote operation system that operates an in-vehicle apparatus of user's vehicle via a center by use of a mobile phone as the mobile terminal.
In the case where a vehicle is controlled by a remote controller such as the remote starter or the remote door lock system, the in-vehicle apparatus to be controlled and user's remote controller are associated so that the user does not control another in-vehicle apparatus wrongly. In the case of a remote operation system that operates user's in-vehicle apparatus through the center by use of the mobile phone, the mobile phone and the in-vehicle apparatus are associated.
However, in the case where the mobile phone and the in-vehicle apparatus are associated, a stranger can operate user's vehicle from a distance when the stranger's in-vehicle apparatus is insidiously installed in the proper user's vehicle. In this case, the items in the vehicle or the vehicle itself are in danger of being stolen.